Miraculous Kōmori
by SailorSedna052
Summary: If you must blink, do it now. I see without seeing. To me, darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I? From the surface of The moon, light reflected gives Off that rainbow scene For when the moon is Near to full, at it's brightest Opposite of her And natures rains fall Combination creates, a Moonbow oh! so rare. (Update: On hold cause of other projects and Beta wanted)
1. Info

_**~BASIC~**_

 **Name** : Hanna Yumi Oyuki-Francoeur

 **Other Names** : Snowy

 **Species** : Human

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 16

 **Nationality/Ethnic Background** : Japanese-French

 **Birthday** : Monday, 7 May 2001, 03:52:30 pm (Full moon calendar of 2001)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Bisexual

 **Personality** : She can be very secretive and though she can be harsh, she is kind when needed. She doesn't take bull from anyone, and her bite is worst then her bark. She does have fun when she does her favorite hobbies but at the same time can get lost unless she has her guide stick with her since she's blind.

 **Prominent personality traits** : She judges people on actions alone.

 **Weaknesses of character** : sometimes judges people too quickly.

 **Strengths of character** : intensely loyal, would do anything to protect her friends and family

 **Intelligence level** : A- average

 **Favorite subjects** : music (playing her shamisen), writing, and dancing

 **Desired career** : being a geisha dancer like her mom was.

 **Hobbies** : writing from her computer, dancing, music playing

 **Likes** : reading, music, dancing, and puzzles

 **Dislikes** : Self-centered people, snobs, rudeness, and bullies

 **Good habits** : work before play, reading, fixing

 **Bad habits** : burping loud by accident, forgetting to do chores, and sleeping in on purpose.

 **Fears** : dark, stingers, and mosquitos (most cause of sound)

 **Quirks** : hums songs without even knowing it.

 **Dietary patterns** : ice cream once a month

 **Personal quote** : If you must blink do it now for you might never see tomorrow.

 **Place of Residence/Housing** : Living on top of a music shop run by her mom and dad and is next door to Marinette.

 **School activities you're involved in** : Music club

 **Recreational activities you're involved in outside of school** : Tradition Japanese dancing

 **Favorite Hangout spot/place to be** : River La Seine

 **Social Class (Rich, middle class, poor, etc.)** : Middle class

 **Childhood** : Fair though hard given blind by a hornet attack. When she was 10 there was a big nest in the back yard and after the attack and recovery, she was blind cause of the toxins near her eyes. So, she learns who to survive being blind thanks to her parents.

 **Occupation** : Student, hero, clerk

 **Residence** : France

 **Relatives** : mom-Yuri Oyuki (look up Yuri Oyuki for looks) and dad-Daniel Francoeur (look up Matthieu Chedid for looks)

 **Friends** : Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe

 **Enemies** : Hawkmoth, Cloe

 **Hair color** : black

 **Hair type** : mostly down or in a half bun.

 **Eye color** : white cause she's blind

 **shape** : sleek

 **Height** : 5ft, 3in

 **Weight** : 150 lbs.

 **Skin** : Pale

 **Physical Strengths** : can lift up a 6ft 5in 120pound man, and can hear extremely well.

 **Physical Flaws** : can't run fast for long, and her smelling can get the better of her.

 **Build/body shape** : curvy but athletic

 **Outfit choice/style** : kimono for formal events but mostly Lolita, mostly in kimono style, so she can move around easily. (look up Neko-Vi on the internet.)

 **Backstory** : Her father met her mother in Japan during the during the Obon festival. As he stood at the sidelines watching the people dance, he saw a beautiful woman dancing. When the dancing was over, he fallows her to her booth and saw she was a music player with a shamisen. The 2 talked, then court, then married and soon after the woman was pregnant with a baby girl. At first her parents were against the idea of moving to France but after talk after talk after talk, they finally agreed. At age 10 she got attacked by hornets that left her completely blind.

 _ **~KWAMI~**_

 **Kwami** : Chiro

 **Age** : as old as other Kwami's

 **Gender** : Male

 **Appearance** : is brown with wings like a bat, white eyes, and ears like one too.

 **Favorite Food** : Bananas

 **Likes** : Music, reading, puzzles

 **Dislikes** : annoying people, immature kids/people,

 **Personality** : Like an older brother that isn't an ass

 **Friends** : Tiki and Plagg

 **Powers & Abilities**: flight and sonic hearing

 **Living residence/sleeping space** : Kimono- obi makura (there's a hidden pocket and it's loose enough), Lolita-dress pockets

 **Other** : Can speak Japanese and French

 **Transform: English:** Chairo, wings up!, **Japanese:** 茶色,飛ぶよ((Chairo, Tobu yō ni) Chairo, let's fly!) **,** **French:** Chairo, Transformez-moi

 _ **~HERO~**_

 **Name** : Kōmori

 **Miraculous Personality** : It's like she's a Japanese Wonder Woman. Fearlessness, perseverance, self-belief, strength, curiosity, humanity and compassion.

 **Miraculous Item** : a white choker that turns brown when transformed and has 5 white bats that on the disappears.

 **Transformation Catchphrase** : Chiro wings up!

 **Powers and Abilities** : can summon a bat shamisen and used her fingers as picks sending out waves of sound.

 **Weapons** : Steel silver fans that can transform into her shamisen and can help her fly. (look up Mortal Kombat to get the reference)

 **Appearance** : black geisha style hair, a brown jump suit, no sleeves but elbow length gloves, brown bat ears, belt, black cropped vest, brown stockings, thigh high black boots, and a brown mask with 2 big silver steel fans on her back.

 **Relationships** : Ladybug-Best Friend, Cat Noir-Someone she wants to punch but at the same time laugh with

 **Fighting Style** : Tai-chi

 **Special Attacks** : Sonic String (summons a bat shamisen and uses her nails as pics)

 **Strengths/skills** : Flexibility

 **Weaknesses** : if it's too windy she loses direction.

 **Transformation sequence:** Chairo flew into her choker and it turns brown with 5 white bats. In her transformation sequence, Hanna was on a kabuki stage with a heavy vail over her as the kabuki music play, she lifted up her vail two big metal fans were in her hands and she moved them around her body like a dancer. As it moved her hero clothes appeared. Her hair was now in a black geisha style hair with 2 Japanese hair sticks with white bats dangling from them, a brown jump suit, no sleeves but elbow length gloves, brown bat ears, black belt, black cropped vest, thigh high black boots, and a brown mask. Then the dancing was done, she tossed her metal fans in the air, made a pose and her 2 big brown steel fans landed on her back.

 _ **~EXTRA~**_

 **Trivia** : She is the descendent of the legendary Princess Kaguya, on her mother's side, and has been chosen to be Kōmori. On the full moon her powers grows stronger that she needs help from Ladybug and Cat Noir to keep her under control and has to release that energy through her music and dancing. Sometimes her feet can be double jointed if moved incorrectly.


	2. Chapter 1: Stormy Weather

_**I'm basing this solely on the production codes of the episodes. Reason why is that I found out the hard way, on a different show, they were showing the episodes out of order and with my perfectionism that always bugs me, I have to do it this way. BUT you are free to jump chapters if you want to follow the air dates instead. I don't mind this is just me. And every 2 chapters would be my OC's chapter to even it out. Reason why is that is again the perfection of me, I like to keep things even when it comes to characters. Also I know in the series the European schools means that a 14 year old can be in high school, however, the ages with the characters fall under the Sailor Moon and the Disney trap. They look and sound older than their age. So I'm going to say that they're all 16 years old for tenth graders unless something changes.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Stormy Weather**_

At KIDZ+ studio, there was a competition. Alec the host started the program. "Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!" The Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names.

Aurore said, "Hi!" Mireill giggles.

Alec said, "We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply."

At the Dupain-Cheng House Marinette was chasing Manon while Hanna was listening to her music, 'I'm So Sorry' from Imagine Dragons to be precise. "Come on, Manon, give that back!"

Manon said, "But I wanna be a fashion designer too!"

Marinette falls on the sofa. "Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it! It's for Hanna!" Manon giggles as she hides. "Huh?" She crashes with the table. "Ah! Nnnngh... Hmmm... Huh? Ah!" She giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there.

Manon then appear with Marinette's phones. "I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!"

Marinette grabs her phone. "Hey, my phone!" Manon grabs Marinette's hat. "Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?" Tikki appears. "Stay low, Tikki!"

Tikki said, "Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake. You're already doing great with Hanna."

Marinette said, "That's because she listens to her music most of the time. Especially if I'm with Manon." The doorbell rings and Tikki hides. Marinette answered the door and there was Alya. "Alya?"

Alya said, "Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?"

Marinette asked, "Now? Adrien is in the park right now?"

Alya said, "As we speak!"

Marinette panicked. "Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?"

Alya answered, "The same thing as usual: "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."."

Marinette said, "Stop it."

Manon asked, "Uh, who's she?"

Marinette saw Manon. "Whoops! I forgot about this little detail."

Alya asked, "And who's she?"

Marinette said, "This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon." Then she gasps. "Oh no! I can't go out!"

Alya asked, "Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?"

Hanna pulled out her earphones. "That's the one."

Marinette glared. "Hey, you were supposed to listen to your music not being nosey!"

Hanna smiled. "I stopped when I heard the doorbell."

Marinette slumped. "No, I just couldn't... say... no..."

Alya said, "Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you. And I think Hanna need some fresh air instead of hurting her ears."

Hanna said, "Thanks Alya." Manon runs off.

Marinette said, "Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!"

Hanna shook her head. "Or at least that's a nice excuse for it."

A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula. "Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!"

Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm. "You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels."

Hanna muttered, "You mean devils."

Manon asked, "Who are you, anyway?"

Alya decided to play a bit. "I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!"

Manon laughs. "No, you're not! ...Are you?"

Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders. "Okay, let's all go to the park!"

"Yay!"

"Okay!"

"Sweet!"

 **~(Kōmori)~**

At KIDZ+ studio, the new weather girl is about to be chosen. "This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..." The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes. "Mireille!" Aurore gasps and the crowd cheers. Alex walked up to Aurore. "Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!"

Aurore groaned. "Ughh..." Then she leaves angrily.

Alec asked, "What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!" Yeah that wasn't helping.

In Hawk Moth's lair, his window opens. "The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma." He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out. "Fly away my little akuma and evil-ize her!"

 **~(Kōmori)~**

Inside the KIDZ+ building, Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator and sites on the floor. "I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They—" The power suddenly goes down. "Uh? Ah!" She sees the akuma entering the elevator. Aurore swinging her parasol. "Ngh! Ah!" She opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it. The power is up again.

Hawk Moth said to her, "So correct you are. You should have won. Yes..."

Aurore said under its spell. "I should have won. Yes!"

Hawk Moth then made his deal. "Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?"

Aurore smiled evilly. "Yes!"

Hawk Moth smirked. "That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!" As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.

 **~(Kōmori)~**

At the Place des Vosges, Adrien is having a photoshoot. Marinette, Hanna, Manon, and Alya arrived there. Marinette said, "Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by."

Alya asked, "Then what?"

Marinette asked, "Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!"

Hanna giggled. "Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie." Marinette giggles.

Vincent the photographer was taking Adrien's picture in front of a fountain. "Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!"

Marinette said, "Remember, cool! Just be cool..." She started to walk a bit funny.

Alya said, "Um, we couldn't be more invisible."

Marinette groaned. "Okay, let's start over." Then she tried again. Adrien sees them, and waves at them. "Did you see that? He waved at me!"

Alya said, "Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class." Puts Marinette's hand down.

Hanna asked, "Remind me again why I'm here? I can't see waves." Alya rolled her eyes as she smiled.

Manon asked, "What can you see?"

Hanna answered, "Instead of seeing things or people, I more like see their colors like the northern lights. Example: when I hear Marinette I see a red swirl of colors like flowers. For Alya I see orange and white polka-dots dancing around. Nino I imagine green and orange zigzag lines like on a music program. Chloe is more of yellow and black lightening design when she talks."

Manon asked, "What about Adrien?"

Hanna said, "More like green and black swirls of color like air."

Manon was in awe. "Wow."

 **~(Kōmori)~**

At the KIDZ+ building, Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather. "Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!" She attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice.

Mireille got scared. "Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!"

 **~(Kōmori)~**

At Place des Vosges, Vincent is taking more pictures of Adrien. "Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!"

Manon looks around then saw the balloons. "Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!"

Marinette was now stuck. "Ah!"

Vincent yelled at the small crowd of girls. "Ngh! Silenzio!"

Manon begs. "Come on!"

Hanna took over and said, "Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!"

Manon grabs a hold of Marinette's leg. "No! I wanna go with Marinette!"

Marinette was stumped. "Hmmm..." She looks back at Adrien's photoshoot. "I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter."

Alya asked, "But what about Adrien?"

 **~(Kōmori)~**

Outside the KIDZ+ studio, Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name. "Where's Mireille?"

Stormy Weather of course wasn't happy. "Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late." She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.

 **~(Kōmori)~**

Meanwhile at the Place des Vosges, Manon got her balloon and Marinette was still trying to talk to Adrien. "Come on, let's go back."

Manon yelled, "I want to go on the merry-go-round!"

Marinette tried to reason with her. "No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien..."

Manon then used her trump card. "You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?" Then she used the baby doll eyes.

Marinette tried to resist. "Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-"Manon flashes her baby doll eyes. "Aw..." Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.

Alya said, "She falls for that every time."

Hanna said, "Luckily it never works on me." Alya and Hanna laughed.

Meanwhile, Stormy Weather was flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille. "Uhhh!"

"Here's another one!"

Vincent was still photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired. "Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!" He runs to Alya and Hanna. "You! I need an extra!"

Alya and Hanna asked, "Who, me?"

Vincent answered, "Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!"

Alya laughed. "Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple."

Hanna said, "And I believe it will be awkward if I pose with him since I can't see a thing. But I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!" Alya runs to Marinette.

Alya said, "They need an extra to pose with Adrien!"

Marinette was surprised. "What? Seriously?"

Manon then asked, "Is that boy your boyfriend?"

Marinette blushed a bit. "What? No, I mean, yes? No!"

Alya said, "Go on! What are you waiting for? Hanna's stalling so you can go."

Marinette asked, "But, what about Manon?"

Alya wags finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside. "You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway."

Manon yelled, "No way, Marinette's my babysitter!"

Alya put Manon on her back. "Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!"

Manon was invested. "Yee-haw!"

Marinette noticed something. "Huh?" She sees Stormy Weather.

Hanna felt a dark presence and heard the commotion. Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it. "Run!"

Marinette runs to a bench. "Time to transform! Tikki, spots on! Yeah!" Marinette transforms into Ladybug.

Chairo moved Hanna to a hiding spot. "Looks like Marinette's date is off."

Hanna said, "Even before it started. Chairo, wings up!" Chairo flew into her choker and it turns brown with 5 white bats. In her transformation sequence, Hanna was on a kabuki stage with a heavy vail over her as the kabuki music play, she lifted up her vail two big metal fans were in her hands and she moved them around her body like a dancer. As it moved her hero clothes appeared. Her hair was now in a black geisha style hair with 2 Japanese hair sticks with white bats dangling from them, a brown jump suit, no sleeves but elbow length gloves, brown bat ears, black belt, black cropped vest, thigh high black boots, and a brown mask. Then the dancing was done, she tossed her metal fans in the air, made a pose and her 2 big silver steel fans landed on her back.

 **~(Kōmori)~**

"Oh no! Ahh!"

Adrien saw the commotion. "Uh?" He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty. "Plagg? Plagg!" He looks around but can't find him.

Plagg said, "I'm not here! I'm sleeping!" Adrien then holds up a piece of Camembert. Plagg flies over to the Camembert from his hiding spot. "For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents."

Adrien said, "Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.

 **~(Kōmori)~**

Ladybug was beating herself up. "Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her." To Alya and Manon. "I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!" Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice. "Or not? On to plan B!"

Kōmori landed next to her. "Let's see if these babies would do the trick." She got her steel fans out, connected the ends to make them into a flat circle, and tossed them like Frisbees to the ice. The fans went around the ice trying to slice it like a saw but the ice was too thick. The fans went back to the owner and back in her hands. "Well that didn't work, and this is like Wakanda steel."

Ladybug said, "Then we have to go to the source. At least the little one isn't alone." She talks to Alya and Manon. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!"

Manon asked, "Where is Marinette and Hanna?"

Ladybug said, "She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon. She and Hanna are somewhere safe."

Manon asked, "How did you know my name?"

Ladybug slipped. "Ah! Uhh..."

Kōmori covered, "Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? Miss take care of her try to make sure she isn't scared." Alya nodded as Ladybug swings away as Kōmori flies away.

In the city, Stormy Weather leaves the park but then she hears someone. "Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?"

Stormy Weather said, "My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!"

Cat Noir said, "Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?" Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir. "Waaaaaahhh!" He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.

Ladybug and Kōmori appears and lifts him. Ladybug said, "I thought cats always landed on their feet."

Cat Noir said, "Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered." He tries to kiss Ladybug's hand.

"Huh?" Ladybug pushes Cat Noir back by his nose. "No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome."

Kōmori said, "Least we got her attention but not at a good time."

Stormy Weather said, "We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!" She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning.

Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug as Kōmori lands to the side. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather. "You just won yourself a cat fight!"

Stormy Weather said, "Black ice!" She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.

Kōmori catching Cat Noir. "Gotcha!"

Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it. Kōmori asked, "Jealous much?"

Cat Noir said, "A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!" He starts to run off.

Ladybug grabs Cat Noir by his tail. "Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap."

Cat Noir asked, "You got a plan?"

Kōmori said, "I can use my shamisen."

Ladybug said, "Not yet and don't risk flying. Just follow my lead." She runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir and Kōmori to do likewise on the other side of the street.

Stormy Weather still attack them. "Ugh..."

"Hoaaah!"

"Uhhhhh!"

Stormy Weather yelled, "Not you again!" Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.

Ladybug, Kōmori and Cat Noir screamed. "Ahhhhhh!"

Ladybug then saw something. "Huh?" She sees a bus about to crash onto them. Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug, Kōmori and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.

Cat Noir rubbed his head. "Ow!" Ladybug giggles.

 **~(Kōmori)~**

At the Place des Vosges, Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round. "Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!"

Manon was upset. "Hey, no fair, you always win!" Then she hears ice crackling. "What's that?"

Alya tried to make sure Manon wasn't afraid. "It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!" She chases Manon until she hears it too. "Wanna hear a story?" She leads Manon under the merry-go-round.

 **~(Kōmori)~**

At the City, Hawk Moth was talking to Stormy Weather. "You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan."

The 3 were looking around for her. Ladybug said, "Maybe she's got some anger issues!"

Cat Noir said, "Or she didn't pass her driving test!"

Kōmori said, "I saw she blasted a TV screen with a picture of a girl on it. That could be a clue."

Then the 3 saw Stormy Weather on the cracked tv screen. "Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!"

Cat Noir asked, "Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." He smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug.

Ladybug said, "The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her."

The 3 ran to the studio. "Prepare for the worst weather in history!"

As they ran Car Noi sees a poster of Aurore. "Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!"

Ladybug saw it too. "It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!"

Kōmori said, "The akuma must of gotten to her when she lost the weather girl contest!"

"In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!"

Ladybug, Kōmori and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they saw no one. "It's a recording!"

Kōmori said, "We got stuck in a Star Wars trope!"

Cat Noir said, "All we're missing is a fish dude saying it."

Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building. Hawk Moth talks to her again. "This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!"

Cat Noir said, "Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" Ladybug trips and falls. "Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?"

Ladybug said, "Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!"

Cat Noir said as he grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way, "No need to bug out. Just trust me!"

Kōmori said, "I got your back. Cats aren't the only one that sees in the dark."

 **~(Kōmori)~**

Meanwhile at Place des Vosges, Alya was telling a story to Manon. "Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!" Manon laughs. "Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep." An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round. "Hurry up, Ladybug..." She hugs Manon.

 **~(Kōmori)~**

Inside the blacked-out building, Ladybug, Kōmori, and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision. Ladybug said, "Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to—"

Cat Noir yelled, "Duck!"

A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug but Kōmori pushed it away. "-follow your lead on this one."

Ladybug, Kōmori and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building. Stormy Weather yelled, "You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" She makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol.

Hawk Moth said, "The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!"

Stormy Weather yelled, "There's no way out! Party's over, fools!"

Ladybug said, "We're just—" She sees Cat Noir holding her hand.

Cat Noir chuckled. "Heh-heh..." He lets go of Ladybug.

Kōmori yelled, "We're just getting started, Stormy!"

Ladybug got her yo-yo out. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel. "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Cat Noir said, "Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry."

Ladybug said, "Just hold your whiskers."

Stormy Weather yelled, "Hail!" A hailstorm appears

Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug and Kōmori from the hail. "So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!"

Kōmori said, "Hang out." She got one fan out and placed it on Cat Noir's pole. The fan became round again and the blades extended making it into a steel umbrella. "Make it quick Ladybug, I don't know if they can take grapefruit size ice."

Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign. "See that sign over there? Check it out!"

Cat Noir saw it. "All right."

Kōmori saw it too. "I try on my part but be ready to catch me Cat Noir."

Cat Noir said, "Will do. Cataclysm!" Then he yelled to Stormy Weather. "Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?"

Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather and to make it fast Kōmori flew up behind it and made her attack using her shamisen. "Sonic String!" With one blast of her sound waves, the sign was falling faster to Stormy Weather. Kōmori was then pushed to the side by the wind story but was caught be Cat Noir. "Thanks." Stromy Weather blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.

Ladybug said, "Get out of here, you nasty bug." She hold it out to Kōmori, who slices the parasol in half with her fan and the akuma flies away from the parasol. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She captures the akuma. "Gotcha!" She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.

At the Place des Vosges the glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts. Alya finished the story. "And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo..."

The Firefighters who were trying to break the ice saw that Ladybug saved the day. "Yeah!"

"Princess kissed her Prince Charming and..."

Manon asked, "They lived happily ever after?"

Alya said, "Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!"

At the KIDZ+ building, Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore. "Uh, what am I doing up here?:

Cat Noir and Ladybug pumped fist while Kōmori uses her closed fan into the fist pump. "Pound it!"

In Hawk Moth's lair, he was less than thrilled. "Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!"

 **~(Kōmori)~**

When eveything was over, at the Place des Vosges the photoshoot was still there and was still waiting, Tikki said to Marinette, "Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!"

Marinette asked, "You don't think it's too late?"

Tikki said, "Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!"

Then Marinette heard a familiar little kid. "Marinette!"

"Huh?"

Manon walked up to her with Alya and Hanna. "I know what your secret is!"

Marinette was shocked. "W-w-what secret?"

Manon said, "Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!"

Marinette relaxed. "Huhhh... Phew!" She hugs Manon.

Manon asked, "Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Marinette said, "No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!"

Vincent then saw something. "Wait. Who is that angel?" Looks at Manon.

Manon pointed to herself. "Haha!"

Vincent then takes photos of Adrien with Manon. "Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ..."

Marinette wasn't too happy. "Ughhh..." But Alya pats her making her smile.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I think Manon's colors are like bubbly pink while the dudes is all over the place." The 3 laughed.


End file.
